Shipwrecked
by Nessie-DoMiSol
Summary: Two-shot USUK. Es en el momento menos esperado en cuanto dejas que los sentimientos se apoderen de tu cuerpo. Y con "momento menos esperado", me refiero a la maldita isla en la que estamos atrapados. Fail summary is fail. Mejor entra a leer C:


"¡Inglaterra! ¡Creo que encontré comida!"

"¡No andamos buscando comida! ¡Andamos buscando gente!"

"¡Pero tengo hambre! ¡Además, ya se está empezando a hacer tarde!"

Inglaterra se detuvo en seco y contempló el horizonte. El sol se estaba escondiendo lentamente, tintando las nubes de color anaranjado y el cielo de un púrpura suave y rosáceo, y las primeras estrellas empezaban a destellar en lo más alto, indicando que la noche ya estaba por aparecer.

"Aunque odie aceptarlo, tienes razón. Hay que encender esa fogata otra vez."

Ya habían pasado como tres días. THREE. BLOODY. DAYS. Inglaterra extrañaba el confort y la soledad de su casa, un asiento cómodo en el cual sentarse a leer un libro y, más que todo eso junto, una taza de té. Tarde o temprano iba a perder los nervios, y eso sería una catástrofe aún más grande que la de cuando a Francia se le pega goma de mascar en el cabello.

Y el norteamericano no ayudaba en absoluto. Inglaterra esto, Inglaterra esto otro… El hecho de que Estados Unidos fuera tan, pero tan ruidoso, y tan curioso, y tan entrometido, y tantas muchas otras cosas más no le ayudaba a mantener la calma.

Sin embargo, y aunque muy escondido en su consiente, agradecía el hecho de estar junto a él, y no junto a cualquier otro de los aliados. A pesar de los problemas del pasado, seguía considerando al norteamericano como uno de sus más queridos cercanos. Pero eso nadie podía saberlo, era su gran secreto. El hecho de todavía tenerle cariño y bastante aprecio era algo que no debía demostrar.

Por otro lado, Estados Unidos trataba de mantener el positivismo al máximo. ¡Si llegamos a esta isla por casualidad, entonces por casualidad nos iremos de ella! No había nada que pudiera bajar sus ánimos, ni siquiera el hecho de encontrarse náufragos en una isla de la que quizá nadie tiene noción de su existencia. Nope, él era the United States of Awesome! ¡El país que todo lo puede…! Que todo lo puede, menos neutralizar a ese amargado británico…

Si había algo que odiaba era cuando Inglaterra se ponía de mal humor, criticaba todo a su alrededor y entonces cuando se empieza a creer el dueño de la palabra. Cuando no quiere cooperar—como ahora, en este mismo instante— o simplemente, cuando se pone rebelde y no quiere obedecer lo que uno le manda a hacer. Aunque ignorarlo sonaba como la mejor respuesta, Estados Unidos se negaba a hacerlo. Tan profundo como en el corazón de Inglaterra aún se encontraba algo de amor, que sencillamente no podía olvidar. así que prestaba atención a cada palabra que escapaba de su boca.

"¡Oi, America!" exclamó el británico. Estados Unidos trotó hasta su lado, para evitar gritarse. "Iré a buscar madera, así que nos vemos en un rato."

"Espera, ¿solo?"

Inglaterra enarcó una ceja y colocó ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

"Sí, solo. ¿Hay algún problema?"

"La verdad… sí. Es que eres tan distraído que me da un poco de miedo dejarte andar por allí, solo en la selva."

"Bah, cállate."

"¿No quieres ayuda? No creo que seas capaz de traerte unos buenos troncos para el fuego…"

"No. Y soy bastante fuerte para traer suficientes palos para mantener el fuego encendido toda la noche, _thank you very much_."

Inglaterra se giró sobre sus pies y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada a la selva.

"¿No crees que está muy oscuro?"

"Tengo fósforos."

"¿Y si los necesitamos más tarde?"

Inglaterra se detuvo y dio vuelta la cabeza para mirarlo. Estados Unidos pudo observar un ligero brillo en sus ojos que lo divirtieron un momento.

"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? No es que me vaya a pasar algo…" dijo Inglaterra con voz tímida, su rostro suavizándose un momento.

"No me preocupo, es que sé que te vas a terminar perdiendo y entonces no habrá fuego, y te tendré que ir a buscar yo."

Las cejas de Inglaterra se fruncieron de repente y giró la cabeza hacia delante bruscamente. Empezó a caminar dando grandes pasos y, sin emitir palabra alguna, se internó en la verde y espesa selva.

Estados Unidos no podía parar la extraña sensación en sus tripas. ¿Y si le sucedía algo y de verdad se perdía? ¿Qué haría?

Primero, lo que todo héroe hace, por supuesto. Ir a buscar al brillante príncipe en peligro. ¿Pero y si no lo encontraba? ¿Y si desaparecía entre esa horrible y espeluznante selva oscura? ¿Llena de historias sin contar, de espíritus y fantasmas de piratas que naufragaron tal y como ellos y que no pudieron salir nunca jamás?

¿Oscuridad, piratas, fantasmas?

¿Fantasmas?

"¡I-Inglaterra! ¡Espera!"

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el británico ya no era visible por ningún lado.

Estados Unidos observó el naranjo horizonte, tratando de convencerse de que aún quedaba bastante luz para que Inglaterra volviera sano y salvo, y para que entonces pudieran hacer esa brillante y caliente fogata que obviamente espantaría a todos esos espíritus chocarreros. Sí… Unos cuantos minutos más, e Inglaterra estaría apareciendo por donde se fue. En cualquier momento, en cualquier minuto, contando desde ya.

_Inglaterra, vuelve… ya me siento solo y asustado…_

* * *

El sol se había escondido en el otro lado del mundo mientras Estados Unidos trataba de encender la fogata con algunas ramas secas y otros palos que, desafortunadamente, estaban muy húmedos o muy verdes para prender. Se levantó un momento y alzó la mirada hacia el azul marino cielo tintineante de estrellas, en búsqueda de la madre Luna. Sin embargo, esta parecía ser otra noche oscura, sin el alero de la pálida luz que por lo menos iluminaba.

Estaba empezando a caer la temperatura, y Estados Unidos se encontró a si mismo colocándose la chaqueta café y cerrándosela casi hasta el cuello. Echó una mirada hacia la selva mucho más oscura y tenebrosa que antes, y no pudo evitar preocuparse. Inglaterra aún no parecía querer volver.

"_Goddamit_! ¡Se perdió! ¡Estoy seguro de que se perdió!"

Y aunque no muchas veces Estados Unidos de América no perdía la calma, esta era una de las ocasiones especiales en donde la preocupación desbordaba todas sus emociones.

"¡Inglateeeeerra! ¡Vuelve!" Gritó desde su posición, sin querer adentrarse en esa horripilante selva, llena de secretos desconocidos y quizá qué peligros. "Inglaterra…"

Empuñó sus manos y entonces miró al suelo, y pateó la arena con impotencia.

"¿Por qué tengo que ser tan miedoso? Tal vez Inglaterra necesita mi ayuda, y yo estoy aquí como inútil gritando su nombre…"

Tragó saliva, corrió una mano por su cabello y miró desafiante hacia la selva.

"Inglaterra está allí dentro, y si él pudo, ¡yo también!"

Decidido y sin mirar hacia otro lado para no arrepentirse, Estados Unidos corrió para adentrarse en la oscura selva, alzando las manos y gritando para darse fuerza y valor.

"¡Ya voy por ti, Inglaterra!"

Cuando se vio en medio de la espesura, se detuvo en seco y entonces se dio cuenta de su situación. No había marcado el camino, y había perdido el rastro del pequeño campamento que tenían, no tenía nada para alumbrarse y por último, pero no menos importante, tenía un hambre feroz que lo hacía perder las ganas de luchar.

Miró hacia todos lados, sintiendo que empezaba a sudar. Estaba en medio de la escalofriante y embrujada selva, llena de piratas fantasmas que pronto vendrían a acecharlo.

"¡I-I-Inglaterra! ¡Tengo m-miedo!"

¿Pero y qué sacaba con gritar? ¿Qué sacaba con gritar el nombre de la nación perdida si no iba a invocarlo con tan solo decir su nombre? ¡Él era Estados Unidos! ¡Alfred _Motherfucking_ Jones!

Hahaha, Jones… Sí… tal y cómo ese Jones. Ese Indiana Jones que también anduvo por selvas, y más que selvas, peligrosos templos, enfrentando grandes osadías, catalogándose de héroe (aunque de Hollywood, pero Estados Unidos no quería recodar eso en este momento...) y entonces triunfando, llevándose la fama y a la chica hermosa. Estados Unidos infló el pecho y entonces vociferó su conocida risa al darse cuenta de lo poderoso que sonaba su apellido.

Lo había logrado. Había ganado confianza, y había recuperado la usual confidencia. Era tiempo de buscar a su preciado chico en problemas.

"Hahaha, no hay nada que yo no pueda hacer." dijo despreocupadamente.

Empezó a caminar altaneramente por entre las ramas, sintiéndose como un verdadero aventurero.

"¡Inglaterra! ¡Inglaterra, dónde estás!"

A pesar de no recibir respuesta del británico, siguió insistiendo en gritar su nombre.

¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido ir con él? ¿Tan tonto había sido? ¿Tanto era el orgullo del británico, así también el suyo, que no les permitía convivir juntos por unos días? Después de este incidente, tendrían que tener clases para aprender a respetarse y a vivir en paz y armonía.

Pero no ocurrirían hasta encontrarlo.

"¡Inglaterra!" gritó a todo pulmón, sin perder las esperanzas.

Y entonces, tal y como si Dios le hubiese iluminado, la voz del británico hizo eco a lo lejos.

"¡America!"

Estados Unidos prestó atención para encontrar la dirección por la que se encontraba Inglaterra. Gritó un par de veces su nombre, recibiendo la respuesta de inmediato, y empezó a caminar, cada vez más rápido, hasta encontrar recostado sobre un tronco a un malparado y tembloroso británico. Los ojos verde claro de Inglaterra lo miraron un tanto asustados, pero antes de retomar su usual postura indiferente, Estados Unidos fue embargado por un sinfín de emociones que lo llevaron a arrodillarse en el piso y a abrazarlo con felicidad.

"Oh god! ¡Te encontré! Estaba preocupado y entonces me puse a hacer fuego pero no quería prender y entonces anocheció y tú todavía no aparecías y me empecé a preocupar más y también a asustar—"

"¡A-America! ¡Me aplastas!"

"-pero igual entré a la selva y entonces perdí el rastro y me empecé a desesperar, pero entonces me acordé de súper Indiana Jones y me recuperé y empecé a gritar tu nombre y entonces tú respondiste y empecé a seguir tu voz y entonces llegué hasta aquí ¡y te encontré!"

"¡Déjame respirar!"

Tras un forcejeo por parte del británico Estados Unidos lo soltó y lo quedó mirando fijamente. Inglaterra lo miró de vuelta, y se dio cuenta de que dos gordas lágrimas estaban apareciendo en las orillas de los ojos de Estados Unidos y empezaban a rodar mejilla abajo. Automáticamente, y debido a la costumbre de antaño, sus manos se acercaron a la cara del estadounidense, y con sus pulgares suavemente retiró las tibias lágrimas de desconsuelo por parte de la joven nación.

"N-no llores…No pasa nada…" dijo con voz dulce y acogedora, sin despegar los ojos de los de él. Posó las manos sobre las mejillas de Estados Unidos y este en un movimiento un tanto violento se echó para atrás. Inglaterra lució sorprendido al principio, y entonces frunció el ceño y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo. Sin saber qué decir, agachó la cabeza sonrojándose hasta las orejas, sintiéndose rechazado por el norteamericano.

Lo que no esperaba Inglaterra era que una tibia mano se posara sobre la suya, apretándola cariñosamente.

"¡Estás congelado!" Comentó Estados Unidos, haciendo círculos con su pulgar sobre la mano de Inglaterra, tratando de hacerla entrar en calor. Estaba rojo por la pequeña demostración de afecto, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que estuviera tan frío, así que trató de ignorarlo.

"N-No he podido moverme d-de aquí…" dijo con voz trémula. "Me torcí un t-tobillo hace un rato, y no he p-podido caminar mucho."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?"

"S-suelo disparejo." Explicó en dos palabras. El frío no le permitía hablar muy bien.

"Ahh, maldito suelo… Oh, cierto." Estados Unidos se empezó a quitar la chaqueta. "Ten. Así por lo menos se te quitará el frío."

"¿P-pero y tú?"

"Nah, por ahora no la necesito."

Inglaterra se hizo hacia delante para poder ponérsela, pero antes de alcanzarla con sus manos, Estados Unidos la dejó caer sobre su espalda. Estaba calentita, y eso lo relajó un momento. Sus mejillas tintinearon rojas al darse cuenta de lo que Estados Unidos había hecho, pero decidió no pensar en ello. Aún. Se la puso correctamente, y se dio cuenta de que la diferencia de unos centímetros de estatura marcaba bastante, pero eso no significaba que le quedase como un vestido.

"¿Puedes caminar?"

"Sí, no estoy así de débil, ¿sabes?"

Estados Unidos se levantó del suelo y entonces le alzó una mano, invitando a que se la tomara para que pudiera levantarse. Inglaterra la alcanzó firmemente, pero cuando se vio de pie se tambaleó un poco por su tobillo lastimado y se reclinó sobre el costado del norteamericano, tratando de evitar caer al suelo. Estados Unidos lo sostuvo firmemente, ayudándolo a restablecer el equilibrio perdido.

"Insisto, ¿Puedes realmente caminar?" preguntó, mientras aseguraba su brazo alrededor de las caderas del británico, quién se sonrojó al contacto.

Inglaterra desvió la mirada hacia el suelo un tanto avergonzado por dos cosas: por sentirse terriblemente inútil y por estar tan cerca de Estados Unidos. Apoyó el pie lastimado en el suelo en un intento para demostrar que no necesitaba su ayuda, pero el dolor seguía allí, lo que probaba lo contrario.

Con un suspiro pesado, tuvo que resignarse a ser la víctima.

"No, no puedo."

"Hmm… Súbete a mi espalda."

"¡N-no es necesario eso! Tan solo dame apoyo, o tráeme un palo."

"Nope. Súbete. O si no, no llegaremos nunca. Además…" se rascó la nuca con la mano libre, y su voz se ablandó "…no quiero volver a perderte."

Las últimas palabras quedaron dando vueltas por la cabeza de Inglaterra, causándole una ternura que había olvidado que podía sentir y entonces, con otro pesado y resignado suspiro, se dejó ayudar por el norteamericano y se subió a su espalda, enrojeciendo como tomate en el proceso. Estados Unidos se acomodó a su ex guardián, tan sonrojado como él, y cuando vio que estaba todo listo, empezó a caminar cuidadosamente por la salvaje selva oscura.

"Por cierto... umm... ¿Te sabes el camino de vuelta?" preguntó en voz muy baja, temiendo lo que sucedería a continuación.

"**America**..." advirtió peligro el británico, a punto de darle en la cabeza con una mano.

* * *

Oh, hola! Les traigo este two-shot que pronto terminaré. Por ahora está la primera parte (que aún debo modificar) que subí para alerlarles que aún estoy viva LOL

Esta historia se originó en cuanto vi la imagen de Amerigigi, la de Inglaterra con la chaqueta de Estados Unidos... Es que es demasiado bella!

Oh bueno, enjoy...?


End file.
